


Loser makes breakfast

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Competition, F/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, POV First Person, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom wakes his wife up but she'd rather stay in bed. He decides a bit of competition is called for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love my dreams...

Thunderstorms started shortly after midnight and made the night’s sleep so much deeper and more restful. When the body next to me moved enough and just right to wake me, I rolled over and wrapped myself around him to make him stop.  
Tom chuckled against my temple then kissed my forehead. “It’s morning, darling. I need to get my run before the children wake.”  
“No, you don’t. You need to stay right here in this bed with me and enjoy a lazy Sunday morning.” He sighed. “Like missing one day will hurt.”  
“I’ll feel thrown off all day.”  
It was my turn to sigh. “My punishment for marrying a morning person.”  
He chuckled again. “You know that’s a lie.” His fingertips danced down my spine and cupped my ass, pulling me against him. “But since you’ve wrapped yourself around me, why not wrap yourself around all of me?” I smirked at the nudge of his morning wood against my still swollen labia from last night’s love-making. “Open your eyes.”  
I opened them to meet his crystal blue orbs. He smiled then pushed inside me. This angle prevented him from going deep but it was enough to make me gasp. Our eyes closed as our lips and tongues met. His hips thrust shallowly into me.  
“See, we could do this all day.” I breathed against his cheek. He lifted my leg higher on his hip. “But you insist on getting out of bed.”  
“Can we not get back into it later? Or did you make some rule while I was gone?”  
“Shhhhh, unless you’re going to talk dirty.”  
His laugh made me smile but the swat on my ass made me moan. “That’s my girl.” We kissed and moaned together as the rain pattered against the windows. “How about we make a deal?”  
“What’s that?”  
“You make me cum first and I’ll stay in bed with you.” He paused to suck my bottom lip. “I make you cum first and I go for my run like always.”  
“Deal…and loser fixes breakfast.”  
He chuckled darkly. “Oh, you have a deal.” His grin reminded me of his Loki. He pulled out of me and rolled me onto my belly. I gathered the pillow under my head as he straddled my thighs. His soft palms skimmed down my back then he lifted my hips. I raised them further.  
My sigh answered his groan as he slid back inside me, filling me completely. His grip on my ass and hips kept him steady as he found a rhythm that had me humping the bed. “Oh I like that.” My voice was so breathy I didn’t think he’d heard me.  
“I’ll remember that.” He shifted his hips, brushing his cockhead against my sweet spot. I whimpered louder than intended. “Use the pillow, baby. Don’t wake the children.” Then my beautiful husband annihilated my cunt and my control. I forgot about our bet, swamped in the pleasure he gave me.  
I reached between my body and the bed and began to rub my clit, rocking my hips into his thrusts more. Then I was keening into the pillow and cumming on his cock. He grunted, riding out my orgasm then fucking me into the mattress to reach his own.  
Tom collapsed onto my back, breathing heavily. He kissed my shoulder. “I win.”  
I rolled onto my side, forcing him to roll onto his. “Yes, you did. I wanted French toast anyway.” He laughed and pulled me into a kiss with his hand at the back of my head.


End file.
